Just Love Me
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Set after track 75 of Gravitation Ex. While in the cave, Shuichi felt his relationship with Eiri was beginning to crumble. He never knew how the novelist felt because it was so hard for the blonde to express his emotions. Will Shuichi fall apart too?


Just Love Me

Author's Note: 'ello! So I'm starting a new one!

Still working on the others, but this popped into my head and I had to write it before I lost it. Plus I'd like to get feedback to know whether this is worth continuing or not.

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters of Gravitation, I wouldn't be posting this on a fanfiction site.

**Just Love Me**

**Prologue**

"You bastard!" Another plate flew past Eiri's head and shattered against the wall.

"I'm done with this shit you little punk!" Eiri advanced on his fuming smaller lover and the vocalist pulled a few more plates from the cupboard for ammo, before dashing into their living room.

"I try _so_ hard!" Eiri entered the room and narrowly dodged another plate. "I give you _everything_ and I'm still just a fuck toy to you!"

"Yeah, that's all you are, moron." Even though his voice was blatantly dripping sarcasm, Shuichi couldn't hear it through the infuriating steam and aimed another plate for his head. It missed. "Must I remind you I was _just_ fine before you threw yourself in my life?"

"Liar!" Shuichi choked on a sob and used the last plate to fling at Eiri's head, though as the vocalists' heart shattered, his aim worsened. "That's not what you said last week when you and Riku picked me up from the hospital!"

"Oh yeah, and if it weren't for you I never would have needed to deal with that little runt."

"Asshole!" Eiri moved closer again, and Shuichi, in lame defense, picked up some pillows from the couch and hurled them at his lover. Eiri caught one of them and threw it behind him; and another, then another. Shuichi still had one in his hands but he couldn't muster the strength to chuck it at Eiri. At this point it wasn't worth the energy, as Eiri, who was much stronger, would eventually close in on him.

Shuichi was desperate; a helpless creature knawed through his heart, trying to escape this predicament. He had no where to turn to, and Eiri wasn't giving up. The singer gave up the will to fight off his lover and gave into the only thing Eiri wanted from him.

"I gave you my whole world…"

Shuichi dragged himself closer to Eiri, tripping over his own feet in a daze. "I gave you everything…" He clumsily tugged at the hem of his T-shirt, and struggled to pull it over his head.

Eiri had an eyebrow raised. "What the—"

"I'm so stupid to let myself stay." He began to unbutton his pants and pushed them down after a few failed attempts. "…still, I'd give you everything, Eiri. I'd give up everything if it meant you were with me…"

"Shuichi—!" Eiri watched horrifically as his tiny lover crawled onto the couch, burying the side of his face in the cushions. While on his knees, he bent over, resting his weight on his shoulders and raised his ass in Eiri's direction.

"I know you love Yuki's toilet hole…" He reached back and spread himself with both hands, moaning, not in pleasure, but in shame. "I'll give you anything you want…"

"Shuichi…" Eiri moved in front of his lover, brushing the hair out of his eyes. The vocalist misinterpreted this and sat back slightly and moved his fingers to work on Eiri's pants.

"You want me to give you head instead?"

Eiri pushed his lover's hands away and gently cupped his jaw. "Moron…"

"Yuki…please…" Shuichi still squirmed. "You can fuck my ass, as long as you tell me you love me…"

A tear slipped down Eiri's cheek and he pulled a throw blanket around his lover's shoulders, covering his trembling body.

"Stop this," he pleaded and nuzzled at the other's ear. "Don't…"

Shuichi shook as he sobbed. "I just want you to love me…" Still Eiri didn't say anything. Shuichi gave up trying to speak and allowed his boyfriend to hold him. Neither said a word the rest of the night before retreating to the bedroom. Before following his lover, Eiri checked Riku's room, and sighed in relief that the young boy hadn't woken from their fight. When the novelist slipped between the sheets of the bed he shared with his lover, he found the young man curled up, back facing him from the other side of the bed and in a deep sleep. Eiri curled his body around his lover's and lulled to sleep by the vocalists' own light, musky scent.

This had been a week ago…

TBC…

Let me know if I should continue!!


End file.
